Blade Island
The Blade Island is an Tropical island in the West Blue where the Blade Family Mansion is located. It is Owned by the Blade Family as it was bought by Galaxy Blade and Destiny Blade when they were together as a happy married couple. This island is the Birth Place of Nova Blade, Ice Blade and Cosmos D. Blade as well as the Adoptive home of Blade D. Kris, Bianca Blade and Apollo Blade. Blade Island was also the home to the former (Now near extinction) race of powerful dragons known as the Revenant. Though they were thought to be extinct, one has actually been confirmed as alive by numerous sources due to the efforts of Skyline Pirate (and Blade Island inhabitant) known as Luna D. Caprio. Who found a rather old egg in the highest cave of the mountain and tried to boil it, which instead incubated the egg enough for it to hatch and give birth to the potential first and last Revenant in the last hundred plus years, she called him Inferno. Geography The island is shaped like that of a crescent moon. With its port and docks being found on the inner part of the crescent shape. Around the inner crescent of the island stretches a thin beach, which is the only beach upon the island, as the rest of its edges are vast cliffsides ranging in size. The Island like most has four natural seasons. Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring, these seasons last three months each year. Below is a brief and easy to follow description of each season on Blade Island: * During the Spring Season * During the Summer season the skies are bright blue and only a few bright white clouds are ever seen, It rain's almost one day every week rejuvenating the trees and plants. The Sun shines bright and envelopes the island in a ray of warmth. * During the Autumn season the tree leaves wilt away as the plants die off, The animal's begin to prepare for hibernation as the villagers prepare for a cold winter by gathering fire wood to keep their house warm. The sky becomes more cloudy as it starts to rain four to five times a week, the sun however still rays down keeping everyone warm. * During the Winter season the sun is no longer seen, only it's light is shown through the clouds, as thick grey clouds swarm the sky instead of rain and clear skies, it snows gently over the island blanketing it in a thick but reasonable sheet of snow. The animals begin their hibernation as the trade route's close for the winter and the families stay indoors celebrating birthdays and festivals while the children play out building snowmen and having snowball fights. There are four villages hidden amongst the vast amount of high trees, large boulders, deep caves and mountain. Each one seperated about a mile or few from the other. The trees amongst the island are famed around West Blue for being the tallest of trees amongst the four blues. They are roughly five hundred feet in height, They are the main resource of the island being the resource used to build houses and ships. The only building not made from their wood is the Blade Mansion. Which is in fact built up of various strong materials found on the Grand Line. Among these green trees is the largest of the four villages, Forestal Village. Which utilizes the vast amount of fruit and veg that can be grown among the trees and the soil. There are very few predators on the island and as such, most of the foragers tend to link with animals that assist them in foraging. A mountain located in the northern area which plays home to a lake in its center, this mountain provides the inhabitants with fresh water creating a small river through the center of the island and also has a stream under ground, creating slightly muddy water but becomes a possible resource in which to help mix cement. One of the four villages (known as Cocoyashi village) is located on the very side of this mountain. The types of animal found on this mountain range quite far out from various birds, insects and reptiles, to medium sized mammals such as the goat or the a larger mammal like the bear. Shortly below the mountain is a rather large bunch of unique forever red trees, whose leaves actually serve for medicinal and herbal purposes. Yet, the forever red trees are unique not only because of their herbal leaves but because they also supply numerous fruit and veg such as bananas, apples, oranges and numerous others.Used primarily by another of the four villages (Known as Bastocashi Village), which is located right in the center of this bunch of red trees. The animals found in this segment of the island are the same as what would be found in normal forests. Close to this village is the 'fishermans' village, known also as Aquantigus Village. That reside on the beach, utilising the unique underwater caves and the great fishing spots. As the number of fish species that dwell around the waters of Blade Island range among the thousands. The oceans waves also curve at near perfection for surfers, allowing Blade island to have an amazing kill time should one know how to surf (and swim). Architecture Explain the types of buildings or theme of the island. Culture Each of the four villages contain unique cultures, but one they all share is their unique ability to mentally bond and link with animals of the island. Forming such bonds with the animals gives no significant advantages, but merely acts in the same way as pet and owner. The animal becomes unconditionally loyal to the specific individual it is linked to, following any and all commands. Acting to some as a best friend rather than a pet, some have claimed to feel deep emotional strain and pain when their linked animals life has come to an end. Each of the individual villages has a part to play on the island, each have an individual description below: Cocoyashi Village On the side of the mountain is one of the four villages, they mainly spend their time mining in several nearby caves and crushing boulders to rubble for resources and can occasionally find Silver and Gold, using it to create jewelry and money in order to pay for the other villages exports and imports. They use the rubble and rock to create the roads and pathways, building several objects and items through it aswell such as walls keeping the villages safe from wild animals and other things. The Villagers wear brown clothing as their signature colour is brown, they revolve around providing secure routes for trade and build defences and other important structures for the other villages. They are also known to bond with strong animals as well as animals found in the mountains or the caves they mine. Aquantigus Village Nearby the beach is the Second village. Surrounding it is several palm trees and a large beach. They revolve around import and export of goods from other islands and use the nearby ocean to fish. They have several docks along a small shoreline however during the summer their main pass time is surfing and fishing, along with other beach games. The villages signature colour is blue as the villagers wear blue clothing. This Village provides the other four villages with trade of goods, meaning they supply the other villages with clothing and decorative objects in exchange for things those certain villages supply. They also spread the unique fish around the island sharing it with villagers and animals alike. They are also known to be the only village to bond with aquatic or amphibious based animals. Forestal Village The third village is located on the tip of the bottom tail of the island, Surrounding it are numerous large trees and hundreds of bushes coated in berries. They revolve around foraging for berries and herding/breeding animals for meat and protein in their foods, they mainly collect food during the work season and spread it across the other villages for other goods. The Villages signature colour is green as the villagers wear green clothing. Their main pass time is playing around on the fields, but for the elder people it is usually bonding with the animals of the island. They are the most peaceful of the four villages, but at the same time they have the deepest of understandings on how the bonding with animals works. They are known to bond specifically with animals found in the forest. Bastocashi Village The final village is located throughout the red trees section, close to the mountain and closer yet to Cocoyashi Village, this village relies on the mystical herbal leaves from the red trees. These herbs can be used and mixed to create a wide mixture of herbal medicine supplying the islands inhabitants with actual cures and medicines to their diseases and illnesses. It was in these trees that Cosmos D. Blades devil fruit (The Dassui Dassui no Mi) had grew. The most common of animals among this village are wolves, owls and ferrets. The Village works as the center of the island, taking care of animals and children alike. The villages signature colour is red as the villagers wear red clothing. Government In terms of government, Blade Island effectively runs in a similar key to clans with a kingdom. With each clan running their own way reporting and answering to only the king. In this case, each village is led by their own way, such as a shaman, clan leader or even family head. The head of the island or classified as the "King" of the Island would be the head of the Blade Family, Galaxy Blade. However, owning the island was not simply buying it from the World Government, as a healthy payment was given to each of the four village heads. Though not each payment was of money, in fact none were, as some were promises of protection and others were services or supplies. The Island as such is named after the Blade Family primarily for their massive input in the islands growth, increasing the materials, tools, homes and consumeables. Setting it up to become the most prominent island in all of West Blue, aswell as one of the strongest. As such the Island supposedly follows the laws of the World Government, under jurisdiction of Vice Admiral Galaxy. However, the island itself follows its own laws and answers to Galaxy and not the World Government. As such other marines and miscellaneous groups are not welcomed to the island. However, after the Skyline War, Galaxy retires from the marines and as such is no longer a member of the World Government's forces, however he is still paid via pensions and as such can still be counted as part of the World Government. Therefore, Blade Island itself still falls under the World Government's protection, yet is still running of it's own accord. Fortunately, no one dare to oppose the Blade Family for said island, as such it is continueously and carefully governed by Galaxy and Destiny themselves. Citizen's Trivia *The Island was originally created through the plan of making the Blade Family rather original, as there aren't any (or very few) islands named after families or surnames. *Blade Island can also be classed as a headquarters for the Blade Family aswell as a home. Related Articles The Mansion residing on Blade Island - Blade Mansion Category:Island Category:Location Category:West Blue Location